the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Airbus A350 Test Crash
On July 20, 2016, a Airbus A350 operated by FlyPH was a test flight at Roblox International Air Show with 145 passengers and 11 crew members on board. At 4:30 PM while on its final approach back to the airport the plane performed the flyover at 30 feet, skimmed the treetops of the forest at the end of the runway, and crashed to the ground killing all 156 people on board. Accident At 4:27 PM the flight had a 1 hour sightseeing trip and was heading back to the airport while approaching the plane circled the Air Show for about 4 times as the 5th attempt to land instead of the low-speed flyover, with landing gear down, was supposed to take place at an altitude of 100 feet (33 meters) the captain performed the flyover at 30 feet, but then the plane overshot the runway, the right wing clipped some trees shearing the wing and right engine off while the rest of the plane flipped over upside down, crashing into the ground and exploding into flames. The crash captured the attention of more than 1,200 people who were at the air show, and at least 7,500 more either watching it on Television or listing it on the radio even some spectators caught the crash on camera. Emergency crews eventually arrived the scene within seconds of the crash including several eyewitnesses on the ground. It took nearly 2 hours to douse the last flame, there were no survivors of the 156 passengers and crew on the Airbus A350. Investigation The NTSB and RTSB have agreed to investigate the accident. On July 29 the investigators found both of the black boxes they were significantly damaged, and they were taken to be examined in the Headquarters in Washington DC. On March 2, 2017 the final report was released and the cause of the crash was pilot error. Due to failure to maintain altitude. Reactions "Whatever crashed that plane has not only made a major flaw in FlyPH or a major mishap in aviation, but has also made a major change into each and everyone of our lives forever." -David Baszucki, Prime Minister of Robloxia There had been incidents in my airline but this accident was the worst I've ever seen, whoever did this should know, "If you try to ruin our group we will regroup this popular airline on Roblox". -JuliusPGKC, Chairman of FlyPH I have some accidents on my air show some lived some died but when this crash killed more than 100 people its the most devastating disasters I have seen, lets pray for the 156 victims families and friends. -Beastz_X/DarkBeastz, founder of ROBLOX International Air Show When I got to the crash site to see one of the planes I created all I saw was grieving people over the devastation and I saw the wreckage and it look like it may take months to figure out the cause -Alex Berry(also referred to as yrreb or yrrebRBLX), Builder of the FlyPH A350. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities